Memória Sozinha
by Lolidragon
Summary: Roxas não poupa nada nem ninguém de pensamentos ácidos e análises, usando-os para esconder a solidão que sente e teme.Mudou-se para a cidade de seu primo e já arranjou um emprego,além de uma irritante fonte de estresse com cabelos vermelhos.UA.Akuroku
1. Stage 1

REPOSTADO!

Depois de ter falhado na primeira tentativa agora estou tentando reso;ver o "come palavras" que o engine do site aplicou nos capítulos, agora deve estar tudo certo!

Conteúdo: UA, narrado em primeira pessoa.

Atenção: Yaoi como M para capítulos futuros.

- blabla - =fala

' blabla' = pensamento dos demais personagens sem ser os do narrador

"blabla" = pensamento do narrador no momento em que estava naquela situação.

Kingdom Hearts não é de minha propriedade.

* * *

Eu poderia chamá-lo, chamar alguém o mais alto que eu pudesse, mas eu não seria escutado. Estávamos abraçados e ainda assim eu parecia mudo. Meu coração gritava e ninguém o amparava, nem eu mesmo.

Eu sei que falar para os outros este tipo de coisa não fica bem para um garoto.

Comparado ao meu habitual comportamento discreto seria uma surpresa, já que pensam que sou abortado de emoções, desejos e memó, eu não sou este fantasma, eu estou vivo.

E graças ao homem de cabelos vermelhos, digo que estou até mais vivo que qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu era estagiário em uma empresa de design e comunicações. Este cargo implica em algo parecido com o inferno já que você só faz coisas relativamente inúteis, e sempre é considerado incompetente. Foi assim que falei com ele pela primeira vez.

No meu segundo dia de trabalho muitas pessoas já estavam comentando sobre o modo incomum como me faltavam expressõ não me olhos são sem cor, e meu cabelo é de um loiro quase tão pálido quanto a minha em mim devia inspirar o adolescente que eu era.E isso só reforçava seus comentários.

-Roxas!

Corri até a senhora que me chamava, recebi disciplinadamente os documentos que eu deveria postar no o casaco da empresa e a touca porque estava nevando.

Ao meio caminho de sair do prédio da empresa ouvi uns gritos e fui parado por alguém atrás de mim. A pessoa puxou meu cachecol e atirou alguns papéis sobre meus braços já ocupados.

-Não ouviu eu te chamar?Cinco cópias de cada, agora!-disse, autoritário.

-O quê? -Exclamei indignado.

Finalmente me virei para a figura, eu estava chocado com aquela ordem repentina vinda de alguém que eu não conhecia.O maluco nem tinha olhado pra mim e estava andando para longe de modo que não vi seu , eu não conhecia muita gente daquele lugar, mas aquele cara não era do setor que havia me empregado porque o maluco tinha cabelos vermelhos.

-Você me ouviu garota!Pra já.-disse, depois riu como que se estivesse brincando.

O sujeito falou e continuou saindo da minha vista. Seus cabelos longos rodopiaram no ar e os acompanhei até caírem levemente sobre suas !Garota?Eu?

-Ei!-dei alguns passos em sua direçã ele não havia parado e nem virado em minha direção -Sinto muito, mas estes documentos tem diga onde é o seu departamento que entregarei as cópias depois.-Foi isso que eu consegui dizer abusando de toda a diplomacia profissional que eu tinha.

Eu devia é ter acertado um soco no no meio da boca.

-O quê?-Ele se virou novamente, finalmente se dando conta que era com ele a conversa mas eu não vi o seu rosto, estava ajeitando os papéis.-Você não lembra? Web Design, no terceiro andar...Espere, você não é...

"Claro que eu não sou seja lá quem você pensou!E também claro que eu não sabia onde era o tal escritório, trabalho aqui há somente dois dias. E provavelmente me lembraria de um cabelo vermelho tão irritante."

-Certo, 15 as cópias em 15 minutos.- Disse antes dele terminar o que queria tentaria chutar o sujeito por ter me atrapalhado no meio de uma tarefa mas eu não tinha tempo, o correio ia fechar.

Comecei a andar em direção a porta sem nem ter olhado uma única vez para o rosto dele.O ouvi balbuciar uma última coisa, seu tom de voz confuso e assustado :

-Você não é...Naminé?

"Naminé?Fui confundido com alguém."

E foi tudo que pude pensar antes de sair do prédio.


	2. ANÚNCIO

Essa Fanfic está suspensa por alguns dias.Só me dei conta agora mas há graves erros na história que estava sendo exportar meus arquivos para o site diversos erros surgem no texto, as palavras somem aletoriamente...Por isso peço até mesmo conselho para resolver o problema, enquanto eu não conseguir achar uma solução satisfatória manterei a história sugestões!

Obrigada pela atenção.


End file.
